1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for charging an accumulator, which is incorporated in an electric motor vehicle, for storing electrical energy for the operation of an electric drive motor of the electric motor vehicle with electrical energy taken from an energy supply network.
2. Related Art
Electric motor vehicles utilize accumulators, which store the electrical energy required for driving the electric motor vehicles, in particular, for the operation of the electric drive motors of the electric motor vehicles. The accumulators are charged up via an energy supply network, generally referred to as a power network. DE 10 2008 044 526 A1 discloses a method and system which provide the use of stationary charging stations, which are in each case connected, via a first communication connection to a memory and consumption unit and, via a second communication connection, to a billing server. Furthermore, DE 10 2008 044 527 A1 discloses a mobile electricity meter for obtaining electricity independent of location at a stationary charging station, in which the mobile electricity meter is integrated in a mobile memory and consumption unit or is mountable thereon.